I Must Confess That I Feel Like A Monster
by Magic Trixx
Summary: Rarity has a secret inside of her. It could be her split personality, it could be a demon, but there is no denying that is a monster. It will continue to kill using Rarity's body, and only she can stop it.
1. I Feel It Deep Within

**Title: I Must Confess That I Feel Like A MONSTER!**

**Summary: My name is Rarity... I have a confession to make... When I was only eight years old I murdered three bullies. First one I killed by accident in self defense. The other two because I found enjoyment in murder. But worse is the fact that I felt an evil presence inside me. This monster is caged inside of me but I can not contain it. This monster... It is my soul, it is my heart. I don't want it inside of me anymore! SOME PONY SAVE ME FROM THIS! MAKE IT END!**

**This is set in an alternate universe of the Killer Rarityverse created by BronyWriter.**

**Of course this story is based off of the song "Monster" by Skillet**

**Prologue: I Feel It Deep Within...**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Is what the eight year old Rarity cried when she levitated a rock with her magic. With all her magical force, she blindly threw the rock. It sailed through the air at high speeds until it collided with Dug's head-one of three foals that had been bullying Rarity for months. They called her terrible names ,such as rat, and tormented her all because her family wasn't as well off as theirs. She would come to her favorite by a creek just to get away from the torment, but today, her bullies followed.

Dug lay motionless on the grass in the clearing. His friends, Kicker and Annie, roughly shook their friend's body. Then, blood slowly started to trickle out of Dug's wound and entered the creek. Rarity noticed the blood; her precious clearing was being tainted by 'filth'. Kicker lifted Dug's hoof and checked him for any signs of life. It is after he felt no pulse or breathing he declared...

"HE'S DEAD! THE FUCKING RAT KILLED HIM!" He declared. Just as he was going to make a run for it to call for help, the rock was levitated again and smashed into the back of his skull. To ensure he is dead, Rarity continuously based the skull in. Each bash harder than the previous one. With Kicker dead, it is time to move on to Annie. Annie however, was running as fast as she could while screaming and crying. She knew she could make it. Until her world went black.

–-

Annie slowly opened her eyes. Her vision blurred and her head pounding like an earth pony's hooves against a tree. Her vision finally returned to normal and she saw that she is lying inside a deep grave. How long was she out for? Then, she spotted who was burying her alive- Rarity. That white filly's wicked smile was unnerving to say the least. Rarity was making sure Annie's last moments of life would be filled with the smile that Rarity is wearing.

Tears ran from Annie's eyes as Rarity mercilessly shoveled dirt into the grave. She sobbed uncontrollably; she hoped the pony would take mercy, yet the dirt wouldn't stop falling. Rarity's smile grew before she finally lets out a laugh… a maniacal laugh… a demonic laugh. One that sounded not like Rarity nor any pony for that matter, but one of pure evil. It has a horrifying echo to it. One that sent shivers down Annie's the laugh continued, Annie saw razor sharp teeth replacing Rarity's original ones.

This would be her last moments... Buried alive, forced to watch as a demonic pony laughed at her torment. Yet that was not what truly terrified Annie; it was Rarity's eyes. They were completely dark as night with the only thing that could be considered a pupil the size of a pin tip. The pupils were glowing a light blue This Showed that Rarity was no longer pony, but a demon from Tartarus. Annie's wailing silenced, as she stared at the demon. Annie's trip to Paradise would be filled with great horror.

Annie closed her eyes, tears drying as she accepts her fate.

–-

Rarity woke up; she was still in the clearing. She appeared to have slept for about three hours based on the position of the sun. She shook her head and looked into a portion of the creek that didn't have blood in it. She remembered killing Dug and Kicker, but Annie was nowhere to be found. She should have been at the edge of the clearing if Rarity remembered correctly.

She shook the sleep out of her eyes, yawned ,and stood up slowly. She noticed a blood trail leading off into the Everfree Forest. It started where she hit Annie. Rarity, against her better judgment, followed the blood trail. She soon found the remains of Kicker and Dug; they were ravaged by Timberwolves it or some other Everfree creature. She looked over at the end of the blood trail... It stopped at a mound of dirt. She decided to uncover the mound. She dug through the fresh mound of dirt. Something was definitely buried here. Finally, Rarity felt something fleshy and soft under her hoof.

Curiously, Rarity pulled out what it was, and was horrified to see the almost dead body of Annie. She was close to death, yet the oxygen that finally came into her nose helped her to start weakly breath. Rarity screamed in horror when Annie's near lifeless eyes stared at her in horror. The hoof of the buried pony grabbed her and started to pull her into the grave. Rarity pulled back with her might before the hoof finally let go.

However, it is only Rarity's imagination. She stood on top of the lifeless corpse. She knew that she would be charged in the murder of three foals. Her life would be over. Not only would Rarity be arrested, she will be executed for the murder. She quickly climbed out of the shallow grave and re-buried Annie- ensuring that she remained there for no pony to find her.

–-

Washing herself of all the dirt and blood she gathered from her triple murder,. Rarity felt something inside of her. It was something evil and present deep in her soul. She didn't exactly know what it is, but when she looked into the calmest part of the creek, her reflection was not her usual self. It is a horrible monster version of her. Those black eyes with the glowing blue pupils seemed to be deeper than they were. They pulled her into their grasp. Those blood stained razor sharp teeth froze Rarity in place. If it wasn't for those small changes, the reflection looked just like her.

"Hello..." the reflection said. "So nice to meet the pony I will be sharing a body with..."

"W-w-what exactly are you?" Rarity asked.

"I'm you silly…more or less," Demon Rarity responded. "I do love what you did to those two colts. Really giving it to them like that. You know, I took over once you knocked out that stupid filly. She deserved to die like that. They ALL deserved to die in a horrible way, but a rock will do."

"Why are you doing this to me!? I don't want to hurt any pony anymore! It was only in self-defense!"

"Dug perhaps, but you murdered Kicker to ensure there is not a single witness to testify against you, and I buried Annie to ensure that you can continue to kill again."

Rarity couldn't believe anything now. She didn't know if this was reality or her worst nightmare. She hoped to wake up in her bed and hoped it was all a nightmare.

"The longer you deny that this isn't reality, the longer I will stay and torment you. I know you enjoyed bashing Kicker's brains out. I know of the great and glorious joy you had as you murdered him. You forget I am you. I know everything about you." The reflection smiled showing its sharp teeth, "It is glorious when you kill Rarity. It is even more glorious when you have me taking control of your body to KILL ponies. Trust me dear... We're going to have so much FUN from now on!"

Rarity couldn't shake the feeling of horror out of her head. She just took a few simple hard breaths, before she looks back at her true reflection. Then seemingly out of nowhere, she grins wickedly. Knowing that this demon and her are going to have fun killing together.

"One thing…" Rarity stated," What's your name?"

"I go by many name, but you, my dear…you can call me Azrael."


	2. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

The rock that killed Dug and Kicker had laid claim to another victim. This time, it was a stallion from Baltimare. He was coming to visit family in Ponyville when he lost his way. Rarity 'helped' him to the clearing. Where she promptly took her favorite killing rock and bashed him over the head multiple times to ensure his death. As usual, the body was dragged into to the Everfree Forest and left there for the creatures to eat his corpse. She sort of formed a bound with those creatures. She would bring them food, and they would ensure the destruction of evidence.

She left the earth pony stallion's luggage on him. She did have to make it look like he got turned around. Rarity then carved another tiny diagonal notch into the piece of wood she has been keeping score on for the past five years. So far she has already claimed the lives of twenty ponies. Rarity only killed out-of-towners and ponies that have been harassing innocent ponies. She remembered back to when she murdered an entire family from Manehattan. The poor pegasus filly...

_Rarity let Azrael take over for the murder of this family. The demon bashed the rock against the parents- an earth pony and a unicorn. 'Their pegasus filly must be adopted.' Rarity thought as she watched. That didn't stop Azrael from killing the parents in one hit with the rock. The little filly stared wide eyed in horror. She turned to fly away to call for help, yet Azrael jumped on top of her and dragged her to the ground. Using Rarity's magic, Azrael dragged the filly to the creek. With Azrael in control, the magic changed to a darker red colour._

_"Please let me go!" the filly cried. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"_

_"You should have thought that when you decided to come to Ponyville for vacation." Azrael taunted.._

_"I want my mommy and daddy!"_

_"Well luckily for you. You're going to join them..."_

_The filly continued to kick and scream. Limbs flailing as she tried to get out of Azrael's strong magic grip. When they reached the creek, the filly was dropped into the water that is only a foot deep. Azrael held the filly's head under with her foreleg. Using a hind leg to ensure the filly doesn't escape and fly away which the filly was desperately trying to do as her little wings flapped rapidly, making little buzzing sounds out of them. This did nothing as the demon held the poor filly's head underwater. The filly thrashed about as best as she could, yet within moments, the filly's body finally went limp. The last of the air bubble popped on the surface._

_"That was so MUCH fun Rarity!"_ Azrael screamed as Rarity started cleaning herself off in the creek. _"I enjoyed watching that poor filly squirm as she was being drowned! It made me giddy with excitement!"_

"At least you had most of the fun..." Rarity said. "I only watched from the darkest recesses of my own mind."

_"It was YOUR body doing the job! I have to hand it to you! You have a knack for killing innocent ponies!"_

"Only because of your help!"

_"Face it Rarity! You enjoyed it! You enjoy doing this to ponies! Look how much fun we've had over the five years!"_

Rarity rolled her eyes at her demonic voice in her head. Sure she could say she had fun watching all of those ponies die horrific deaths, screaming and pleading for their lives to be spared, yet all died horribly. Going to Paradise with the last images in their mind being Azrael in control of Rarity's body, but right now she had to get back to her house and get ready for school.


End file.
